We Are Family (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: This is a sequel to the Two shot 'Surprise' so go and check that out if you haven't read it yet!


We are Family

This is a sequel to the Two shot 'Surprise' so go and check that out if you haven't read it yet!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Justice League.**

One Day Later

Alana sighed, looking down at her phone. She was currently in the watchtower, waiting for her loves to finish being briefed from their last mission.

"Mom?" Alana looked up to see one of her sons standing in front of her.

"Robin?" Alana had to remember to use her sons' names when they were in the watchtower because only a select few knew her family's identities. It was somehow easier when she addressed her loves when they were in their caped personas.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Robin asked, coming closer. Alana sighed again.

"It's nothing, dear. Don't worry about it."

Alana stared back down at her phone again though, rereading the text message she had just recieved.

"Mom, I can tell something is wrong… Why won't you tell me?" Robin pouted. Alana smiled gently at her son.

"Because I don't want you to worry about it… And I think I'm going to go visit my sister and brother. So, you stay here and wait for your fathers alright?"

Robin sighed. "Okay, Mom, I will."

"Good." Alana stood and kissed his head. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Alright, love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

Alana walked to the Zeta tubes and punched in the coordinates she needed.

She just vanished in the white light common for Zeta tubes, the last thing she saw was her loves and one of her sons. And when she could see again, the first thing she saw was that she was in an alley. Sighing for the third time that day, Alana walked out of the alley and towards the Mystic Grill, hoping that one of her siblings would be there.

She walked in and looked around, not seeing any of her siblings. But she did recognize two of the Mikaelson men sitting at the bar. Alana walked over to them and tapped one on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Both turned around and they seemed shocked she was standing there but she didn't know why.

"Hello, love." The dirty blonde haired one said.

Alana smiled and nodded in greeting to them.

"Hello. I don't think we were introduced last night. But my name is Alana Gilbert."

She held her hand out to shake their's.

"My name's Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus, and this is my younger brother Kol."

Alana felt a pang in her head as if she had heard those names before. "Those are old names… Viking era, correct?"

The two men looked impressed and Kol moved over, gesturing for her to sit in between them.

"That is correct, darling." Kol said, sipping his bourbon, his brown eyes watching her intently. "How did you know that?"

"Well, it's what I do for a living. I'm a historian, specializing in particular the Viking Era."

"Amazing. So you're pretty smart, then?"

"Oh, believe me, I can be pretty dimwitted at times, but I am smart with what I'm good at. Now, some of my son's and Bruce, one of my boyfriends, they are a whiz at computers and technology, something I have barely any knowledge in."

"Ah, yes. Elena said that you had some children, adopted she said." Klaus said, his eyes also watching her intently. It was almost like the two brothers could almost imagine that this was their own sister sitting between them, talking about her family.

Alana's face lit up with the thought of her sons. She pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of the whole family together and then showed it to the two of them.

"Connor is my oldest son at 15, with Dick being 13, and Jason being 12. And then Tim is 10, with Damian my youngest following at 9."

They were then interrupted by Caroline Forbes. "Alana! What are you doing with them?!" Alana huffed and rolled her eyes, putting her phone away as she turned on her barseat to meet the best friend of her sister.

"Well, I am currently talking to them and enjoying a nice drink… well I was until you showed up." Alana said, narrowing her eyes. She never liked it when Caroline or any other of Elena's friends tried to boss her around. Heck, she barely liked it when _Elena_ tried to do so.

"Well, they are dangerous! Come on, I'm taking you home." Caroline reached for Alana's arm but she pulled it out of reach, leaning back against the bar.

"Yeah, no, Caroline. You don't get to come over here and be rude for no reason… And Caroline, I live in Gotham where we have villains that break out of prison almost once a month and go on a murdering spree or a plot to take over the world. Do Kol and Klaus _look_ like a psychotic clown or a posionous scarecrow that will make your fears seem real?" Alana asked, raising an eyebrow. Caroline just gaped at her, while the two men watched amused. "Oh, and another thing, I'm ten years older then you. Don't treat me like I'm twelve… Now, Klaus, Kol, would you like to join me in a game of pool?"

"Of course, darling." Kol said, standing and following her over to the pool tables while Klaus declined and instead followed Caroline out of the bar.

Kol and Alana were soon joined by a couple who just stood there and stared at Kol and Alana for a moment.

"Uh, can we help you?" Alana asked. That snapped them out of their stupor, the female then striding forward to shake her hand.

"Hello, my name is Meredith Fell, and this is Alaric Saltzman."

"Yeah, I know who he is, my brother told me about him. What I want to know is why you two are bugging _us_ when there is two other pool tables to use?"

Meredith just gaped at her while Alaric jumped in. "Your brother?"

"Yeah, my brother, Jeremy."

"You're Alana?" Alaric gasped.

Alana merrily smiled before turning her attention back onto the game.

She sighed disgustedly.

"Thanks to you two, I am now going to lose as you were distracting me as Kol was undoubtedly cheating."

"Now, that hurts." Kol said, smirking at Alana. But neither could react fast enough as Meredith had snuck up behind Alana and Alaric behind Kol, Meredith covering Alana's mouth and dragging her out the back door, and Kol being stabbed in the heart by a dagger and being dragged out by Alaric.

Alana screamed, the sound muffled under the hand covering her mouth, tears falling down her face. Her heart gave wrench at the sight of Kol's dead body, her mind conjuring up an image of a younger version of Kol, but that version being ripped to shreads by something. Blinking rapidly cleared her vision and made her aware that Klaus had somehow appeared, pushing Meredith away from her and throwing Alaric into a wall, while also taking the dagger out of Kol.

Alana dropped down beside Kol, grabbing his hand for some reason, even though she knew that he was dead, and watched as Klaus glared at Damon and Stefan.

"I should have killed you months ago." Klaus said.

"Do it." Damon said, both of them glancing her with surprise. "It's not going to stop us and your mother from killing you."

Klaus walked forward at the mention of his mother. Alana glanced down at Kol, having felt his hand twich in her's.

"What did you say about my mother?"

"Oh, you didn't know that I was friends with your mother? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

Alana felt horror fill her. Not only at the thought of a mother trying to kill her child, but also as she figured out what was going on as she saw Kol open his eyes and his face changed into that of a vampire's.

"Y-You're a vampire?" Alana whispered. Kol's eyes weren't the only ones that darted towards her at her words.

But they were interrupted.

"Leave him." A male voice said. Turning, there standing at the top of the steps that led down into the alley behind the grill was another Mikaelson, the oldest Alana couldn't help but think.

"Kol?" Alana whispered, drawing her attention back onto the man, only to see him on his feet and holding his hand out towards her. She allowed him to draw her up onto her feet. "Y-You never answered my question."

Kol sighed, turning his eyes onto her, listening with one ear the words being exchanged between his brothers.

"Yes, Alana, my brothers, sister, the Salvatores, and even that little blonde are vampires. But the question is, how do you know about vampires?"

Alana shrugged, pushing her panic into the back of her mind like she always did when she was kidnapped by Luthor or Joker or Scarecrow… or really any villian of Superman and Batman. "I'm a Gilbert. I've read the family journals too… and I was also attacked by a vampire when I was little so my dad told me about them… But we can come back to that later. Why is your mother trying to kill you?"

"Because one thousand years ago when our mother created us, she put a curse on me, causing me to lash out and rip her heart out as a result." Klaus said coming up beside them, with Elijah following, the Scooby-Doo crew flashing away. Alana felt a brief flash of horror fill her before she met his eyes, knowing that he was ashamed of his actions.

"Why do I feel like I know all of you?" Alana couldn't help but whisper, a flash in her mind of a longer haired Klaus in medieval clothing coming through. All three brothers looked at her sharply.

"What?" The brother that hadn't introduced himself to Alana said. But Alana knew his name, it coming to the forefront of her mind.

"You're name is Elijah, isn't it?" Alana whispered, feeling a great pain in her head, causing her to press her hand against her temple.

"How did you know?" Elijah asked.

"I-" Alana then heard a beep in her ear. She instinctinvely reached her hand up and pressed. "Alana to Watchtower."

"Alana, it's J'onn. Superman and Batman have both been called off world and won't be back for a week."

"Thanks, J'onn. I'll head to a Zeta tube in an hour or so and Zeta back to Gotham. Alana out."

Alana turned her attention back onto the three vampires, only to see them watching her intently.

"I don't think you're just an historian, love." Klaus said with a smile. Alana laughed and took out a pen from her purse, reaching for Kol's hand which he relinquished to her.

"Well, I originally came back to Mystic Falls to see my siblings again, although I have a feeling that the two that I came to visit aren't the only ones I have… I feel a familial bond towards you three and your sister, and I keep having these flashes of us all in a different era… So, I am giving you all my address and my phone number if you ever wanna pop by and see me, meet my family. That sort of thing…. And I hope you know that no sane mother would ever try to kill their child, no matter what crime or autrosity they committ. So, on that note, I have to go. My sons are too much of a handful to leave Alfred to watch over them for long. Be careful… and do whatever it takes to come and visit." Alana finished writing everything down on the vampires' palms and then began to walk away back towards the alley where the Zeta Tube was located, leaving behind three mystified vampires whom knew that they had no time to waste and were off to stop their suicidal brother and their murderess of a mother.

 **THE END - FOR NOW**


End file.
